magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Talon
Under Construction Overview Role Play Application >Name Talon (Comes from his distinct triangular scar below his eye) >Tier Tier 1 >Age 25 >Race Human >Alignment Neutral >Organization Void Knights (Agent) >Magia Mark Death, on the back of his neck >Appearance His body is very sleek and stealthy like a thief, but he has refused that path. His skin is a tanned peach color and has the texture of soft, slick leather. He has short, messy brown hair that seems untaimable. He is quite physically fit, and is accustomed to wearing heavy armor and carrying other heavy things. He is collecting Guthix body armor. His Death Mark has caused his eyes to become a pale blue color. He keeps his face clean, and has soft, smooth eyebrows that could trick anyone into believing him weaker than he truly is. His expression remains serious, and shows no emotions. >Strengths and Weaknesses -He is a swordsman at heart but possesses some magical ability to aid in and out of battle. He preferably uses a longsword and shield but will wield any blade that passes into his possession. He is not strong nor weak but grows everyday. He is no expert, but can do important tasks like firemaking, fishing, hunting, and cooking. -His major weakness is the use of his Magia, but but he also has trouble with taking on magical spells and defending attacks from many directions. >Short History Talon knows of his early childhood but currently he refuses to share any information. Although it is know that his parents are dead, but no one knows why. At a young age Talon began worshiping Guthix. Over time his worship became an obsession of balance. And he hates dealing with the Death Magia, but it is said that it gives him connections that allow him to sense shifts in power, which he uses to determine what needs to be done to keep the balance. Do not let him fool you, when he fights he does it for the power and glory of Guthix and that alone. One second he may be fighting at your side, his sword may be through your heart the next. (Continued On Next Page)Talon will fight when he needs to or he is working to preserve the balance, but otherwise he tries to avoid physical conflict. He also talks more sometimes than others, but in a dangerous situation he only says what needs to be said. Some believe his one true intention is to awaken Guthix from his eternal slumber, if his slumber is to be eternal. >Miscellaneous My membership may wear thin at times, but I will still actively participate in the Clan Chat. Oh, and Reserved ftw, get owned res. Appearance ﻿ Talon's hair is naturally a light milk-chocolate color and he often has it cut short, though he doesnt get time to comb it and it often ends up messy. At a young age he had deep blue eyes, but over time the pain of having the death magia mark has caused them to become a very pale blue color. His eyes look lifeless, resulting in a piercing stare. He has peach colored skin and a thin, sleek body. Wardrobe No one can ever get a sense on his wardrobe, due to his habit of constantly changing his outfit. He even visits a hair stylist on occasion. The main consistent parts of his outfit are that he often wears his costom Guthix armour set, he has chiseled off much of the inside resulting in a thinner defence but more mobility. Some think it has been enchanted. He allways has a cape of some sort and his Void Knight Seal, containing his ID. Recently he was seen wearing a smal shard of solidified elemental fire around his neck. History ﻿Files/Void Knights These files were recovered, but some parts were smudged or scratched out. ~Classified~ Rct. Pvt. Sgt. Agent Retired(Reserves) ???, aka Talon ??/??/?? Amazingly, Recruit ??? manages to gain admittance to the Void Knights without the required pre training. Admittence officers have refused to disclose any information on this matter, see Admittence Files and Resumes. ??/??/?? Private ??? rescues a high ranking commander from an attack by eagles that had been enraged and suffers a nearly fatal eye injury. Is in med wing for nearly a year, after being released he still bears a permanent scar under his eye. Recieves medal and is given a promotion to Sergeant. Other Knights at the outpost give him the nicname of 'Talon' in honor of what he did. ??/??/?? Sergeant Talon assigned to duties training Recruits. Helps to develop new and more efficient methods. ??/??/?? Due to Sergeant Talon's restlessness, he was deemed unable to stay at the outpost and was asigned to missions abroad. Given a special rank of 'Agent'. ??/??/?? While undercover, Agent Talon was captured and imprisoned by the Magia Apex. Local reports say he was last seen traveling with a group of people from the Guild of Rune, although the truth of these facts and how he managed to escape the prison is unknown. ??/??/?? Agent Talon is found after aiding in the defence against Daganoths alongside the Guild of Rune. There were a few casualties, and he suffered major injuries. Deemed a 'hero' by Fremenniks. ??/??/?? Agent Talon returns after long travels with the Guild of Rune. There is not much information on what happened inside of the field they entered, but there is many rumors of godlike occurences happening there. Agent Talon refuses to disclose any information on the happenings, but it is known he was on the ship when Guthix said his final goodbyes. All knights are advised to be carefull when speaking to him on this topic, as he seems to be unstable when speaking about Guthix. ??/??/?? Agent Talon retires from full time service after more than twenty years. Moved to reserve knights. He has thus far traveled out into the world. He has only given away that he plans to 'seek what was lost'. He has requested to not be followed. ((Age thus outdated)) ~Classified~ Sketches ﻿